Cleaning Out My Closet
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Duncan's mom has always taken him for granted and ruined his life. What happens when she asks him for a little too much? Will he hold back, or will he finally snap? Cleaning Out My Closet by Eminem. Song/rapfic whatever you wanna call it...


**Ok, this is a Duncan fic, as you know, I bet I'm the first person to be using Cleaning Out My Closet for a songfic, well, maybe it's a rapfic...anyway, I didn't put the curses in, b/c there was ALOT. Also, in my story, his mom is NOT a cop, she is a selfish b******. So, I hope you like it!**

I'm so f**** sick of it. I hate my mom, she always tries to coax me into giving her more money, even tried to get her a job in show business! Does she even remember all the s*** she put me through as a kid? Oh h*** no am I letting her near my daughter. Not a f***** chance.

Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?,  
I have  
i've been protested and demonstrated against,  
picket signs for my wicked rhymes,  
look at the times,  
sick is the mind  
of the mother f***** kid that's behind,  
all this commotion,  
emotions run deep as ocean's explodin',  
tempers flaring from parents,  
just blow 'em off and keep goin',  
not takin' nothin' from no one,  
give 'em h*** long as i'm breathin',  
keep kickin' a** in the mornin',  
an' takin' names in the evening,  
leave 'em with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth,  
see they can trigger me but they'll never figure me out,  
look at me now,  
I bet ya' probably sick of me now,  
ain't you mama?  
i'ma make you look so ridiculous now!  
_  
_  
I'm sorry mama,  
I never meant to hurt you,  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight i'm cleanin' out my closet,  
I said i'm sorry mama,  
I never meant to hurt you,  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight i'm cleanin' out my closet...

I got some skeletons in my closet  
and I don't know if no one knows it,  
so before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it,  
i'ma expose it,  
i'll take you back to '73,  
before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin' Cd,  
I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months,  
my f****** father must have had his pantie's up in a bunch,  
cause he split,  
I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye,  
no I don't on second thought, I just f**** wished he would die,  
I look at Sammi,  
and I couldn't picture leavin' her side,  
even if I hated Courtney,  
I grit my teeth and I'd try,  
to make it work with her at least for Sammi's sake,  
I maybe made some mistakes but i'm only human,  
but i'm man enough to face them today,  
what I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb,  
but the smartest s*** I did was take them bullets out of that gun,  
cause id'a killed 'em, s***  
I would have shot Courtney and him both,  
it's my life,  
i'd like to welcome y'all to the Duncan H. show...

_[CHORUS]_

Now I would never diss my own mama just to get recognition,  
take a second to listen  
who you think this record is dissin',  
but put yourself in my position,  
just try to envision  
witnessin' your Mama poppin' prescription pills in the kitchen,  
b***** that someone's always goin' through her purse and s*** missin',  
going through public housing systems,  
victim of Munchausen's syndrome,  
my whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't 'til I grew up,  
now I blew up,  
it makes you sick to ya' stomach, doesn't it,  
wasn't it the reason you made that Cd for me, ma,  
so you could try to justify the way you treated me, ma,  
but guess what, your gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely,  
and Nathan's growing up so quick, he's gonna know that your phoney,  
and Sammi's getting so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful,  
but you'll never see her,  
she won't even be at your funeral,  
see what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong,  
b****, do your song,  
keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom,  
but how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get,  
you selfish b****,  
I hope you f***** burn in hell for this shit,  
remember when Johnny died and you said you wished it was me,  
well guess what,  
I am dead, dead to you as can be!

_[CHORUS]_

Then, my phone started to ring. It was my mother. What the f**** does she want now? Instead of answering, I threw the phone across the room. Courtney walked into the room.

"Time for dinner Duncan." she said softly. I forced a smile through gritted teeth and nodded. She smiled softly, knowing when I'm upset and left. I stood and looked at my reflection in the mirror. That b**** ruined my life. But I have to make it right again. Not just for me, but for Samantha too.

"Hurry Daddy!" she called.

"Comin Sammi!" I answered. I washed my face and went downstairs, but not before staring punching a hole into my closet door.

**Ok, that was interesting...hopefully I won't get in trouble for putting up such a...um...bad song...but I crossed out all the curses and junk, so it's not too bad right? *sigh* Whatever, review please!**


End file.
